


I aint smelling of flowers

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts and One Shots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given this prompt, “Rick reacts to Daryl finally taking a shower and coming downstairs in ricks clothes because nothing else fit. Bonus points if rick gets all hot and bothered”, hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I aint smelling of flowers

“There, I’m clean. Ya happy now?” Daryl growled, throwing the used towel onto the table the group were sat at.

All eyes turned to look at the dripping hunter, most smiling at his displeasure at being clean again. Smiles turned to laughter as Carol moved to sweep up the used towel, throwing it over the hunter’s head and beginning to dry it. Rick smiled with the rest of the group as Daryl attempted to free himself, his cries of displeasure muffled from underneath he towel as Carol continued with determination.

 “You certainly smell a lot better” Glenn sniggered, wincing as Daryl swung his arm out to catch him on the back of the head.

 “I’ll say” Carol said, finally relinquishing her grip on the towel and letting Daryl free himself.

“Traitor” he snarled, hurriedly smoothening down his erratic hair as it stood on end.

Carol beamed at him triumphantly before taking her seat next to Maggie at the table, returning to her breakfast.

“Is that my shirt” Rick asked, his eyebrows knotting together in scrutiny as he eyed the brown shirt and jeans he was wearing when the group were taken in which were currently being modeled by the man in question. Daryl looked down before shifting slightly, looking embarrassed.

“None of the shit these people had fit me,” he mumbled, “you can ave it back, only wearin it cos my clothes were stolen by her” looking up to send a glare at Carol who sighed in exasperation.

“For god’s sake, don’t be such a baby. We all have to make an effort here including you and that vest was days away from growing legs and walking off”

“Leave me be woman”

Rick zoned out as the pair continued to bicker, choosing instead to admire how his ratty shirt clung to Daryl’s abs, highlighting the hunter’s toned physique. He licked his lips as he watched the strong muscles ripple underneath the worn, filthy fabric. Whilst he’d hated that shirt on himself, finding it rode up too much at the sides whenever he moved, he loved the way it looked on Daryl.

“Rick!”

Rick jumped in surprise, noticing all eyes were now on him, including the still damp hunter’s.

“Sorry?”

“When do ya want ya shirt back?” Daryl asked, putting his hands on his hips, causing the shirt to rise up revealing a strip of pale, toned flesh. Rick swallowed as he felt the heat rising up his neck, trying desperately to keep his eyes on Daryl’s face.

“I-it’s, uh, fine, you can have it. Suits you” he stuttered, ignoring the knowing smiles and pointed looks the group were throwing each other.

“Don’t encourage him” Carol sighed, sending Rick a private wink much to his embarrassment. “We’re meant to be wearing clothes that aren’t covered in walker filth.”

“Hey if Rick says it’s fine it’s fine. I aint smellin like flowers’ Daryl grumbled, sending Rick a small smile before heading into the kitchen area in search of something to eat.


End file.
